BTFF RPG
---- ---- The Ben 10 Fan Fiction Role Playing Game, more commonly known as the BTFF RPG, is a real video game for the PC developed by [[User:ChromastoneandTabby|'CaT']]. You can find the official guide here. Synopsis CaT has inadvertently trapped both himself and nine other wiki members inside the metaphysical realm of the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. Each stuck with an alien transformation they have little experience with, can they team up to defeat the evils plaguing the wiki and escape, or will they be trapped in the virtual world forever? How to Install # Go to this web page. # Click 'If you have already joined the mailing list, please cIick here to download the RTP.' (It doesn't actually check and I'm assuming you don't want to join a mailing list) # Follow the instructions underneath the download link. # Download the game file itself here. # Once you have the RTP installed and the game file downloaded, double click on the 'BTFF RPG.exe' file. # Extract it to a folder. # Go into the folder and double-click on 'Game.exe' # Congratulations! You're playing the first-ever fully developed RPG in BTFF history! How to Play # Move using the Arrow Keys # Open the menu and cancel with the X key. # Interact with the Z key. # Walk using the Shift key. (You're set to Run by default.) Features Play as some of the wiki's most popular users and aliens as you travel across series you've come to know and love! BTFF RPG will feature: * 10 Playable Users * 10 Alien Transformations * 5 Series Stages * 5 Vile Villains * 1 Amazing Adventure! Playable Characters Visual Grid= |-| Table= Stages # Tech 10: Rebooted - The Great Pyramid # Horizons - Gagarin High School # Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse - Bellwood 21 # Tech 10: Star Spirit - Nightmare Road's Dreamscape # Bryce Bowman: Origins - The Mother of Invention Villains # The Forever Knights # Rigon # Albedo # Devil Watcher # Maltruence (Earth-32)/Dimension 0 Special Moves Each User has a special move that only they can learn, which is based on their persona on the wiki. These moves are learned at Level 25, and are arguably some of the most powerful moves in the game. Migster7 Investigation: Migster7 finds the opponent's weak points and strikes each of them for massive damage. Sci100 Reading Painbow: Sci100 writes out the perfect attack, then brings it to life for massive damage. CaT Chromastone Slash: CaT slashes using the energy powers of Chromastone for massive damage. Cartoon44 Batoon: Cartoon44 sneaks up behind the opponents and slashes from the shadows for massive damage. Brywarrior Dragon Blade: Brywarrior summons all his magical power and channels it through his sword for massive damage. The Awesome Jack Potatarrows: The Awesome Jack fires all of the arrows. Just. Just all of them. At once. For massive damage. Yoponot Administormia: Yoponot flips the hell out with his spear, impaling anything in his path for massive damage. Ahmad15 Identity Crisis: Ahmad15 summons each alternate version of himself to assist in an attack for massive damage. PokeRob Art Attack: PokeRob slashes at the opponents with a devastating brushstroke for massive damage. TJlive800 EDMassacre: TJlive800 attacks using sick beats that blast apart their targets for massive damage. Fan List Want to support the project? Just sign here! *Epic! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 17:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *'EMBRACE YOUR INNER SPLIXSON '''07:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *'Ich sollte diese links abbiegen auf Proxima Centauri nahmen haben!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:08, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *'Yopo' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:54, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *Koolio dude! Kamen Rider is bad! 03:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:08, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 21:32, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *Kamen Rider is bad! 05:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'RATH HATES GRAVITY!!!!!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Slashthehedgehog95 *You will know fear! Development Changes During development of a video game, everyone and their grandmother knows that you're going to end up with some scrapped ideas and content. This is a list of those, along with the reasons why they were scrapped. * Blyte was initially going to use both his Normal and Enlightened forms. Seeing as how this wouldn't make any sense given how the 'Enlightened' form is achieved, Blyte will only use his normal form in the final game. * Each user was first planned to receive their own Omnitrix, which allowed them to transform into every alien in the game. This was scrapped as it A: made the game too easy, and B: would break the programming. * The game was initially conceived as a more open-world experience, with the player able to travel to any stage at any time. It was changed to a more linear style of gameplay to keep the plot focused and the enemies balanced. Trivia * While it's never specified exactly what Earth this Albedo is from, his Negative Clockwork transformation implies that he's from Earth-83. * Undead Ed from the ''Not Applicable RPG makes an appearance in this game, evidently having switched professions from a fast travel service to a healer for the time being. Category:Video Games Category:Real Games Category:BTFF RPG Category:Crossovers